Romantic Revenge
by MaleCheerleader
Summary: Desmond is in love with Lucy, Ezio is itching for kills. Altair is passionate, Shaun gets confident when Rebecca changes her looks.


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Good with Grenades: Bruises and Bite-marks _(3:02)_**

Desmond looked at Lucy as his blood rushed hotly through his body. Images came into his head. He wanted her, more than everything.

"Lucy," Desmond said looking into her perfect eyes. Lust filling every inch of them.

"Des..." She tried to speak before Desmond crushed his lips onto her. She kissed back not wanting to let go, barely stopping to breathe.

Lucy tried to grab his hair but soon realized that she couldn't. She honestly didn't care. They both wanted one thing and one thing only. It was simple.

* * *

**Hoobastank: Out of Control _(2:44)_**

The blade went into him killing the target instantly. Ezio lowered him to the ground. Screams filled the air.

Guards were coming in from everywhere giving him no where to run, no where to hide.

Ezio pulled out his sword and went into combat mode, attacking all who opposed him and countering every move made until all were defeated.

Leaving him with only scratches and a dozen dead.

* * *

**Evanescence: Whisper _(3:42)_**

Ezio looked at his father and brothers as they were dropped into their grave. Treated like scum they actually weren't.

They didn't deserve to die. They did nothing wrong and he had to make sure they would pay for it.

Ezio climbed back down off of his peaceful view point, not feeling to go daredevil and jump.

Voices and memories came to Ezio of the past, tears wanting to come out but couldn't. It didn't feel real to him, if wasn't real for Desmond.

"Damn you all," Ezio said, walking away into a crowd. Never giving up on the thought of revenge.

* * *

**Chris Daughtry: What About Now_ (4:11)_**

Lucy thought about Desmond, worried about the Animus and how it could hurt him.

It wasn't hard to get passed the thoughts, but it didn't matter. She loved him and felt sorrow for what he had gone through.

What would happen after they finish this work? Would Desmond fall for her like she has fallen for him? She didn't want to dread the thoughts of it. The pain she would go through not seeing him every day.

He was more than Subject 17, he was Desmond. One of the greatest assassin she has ever met. Well almost greatest.

Her eyes glanced down at Desmond's body laying down in the Animus 2.0 like he was sleeping. He looked peaceful, and beautiful.

She never imagined her life to become like this.

* * *

**30 Seconds to Mars: The Kill**_**(3:48)**_

Altair sat there on the bench, waiting for the guards to run around like idiots searching for him.

He didn't know that sitting would lead to thinking. He didn't like to think. He liked to attack.

Thoughts of how his life came to be overwhelmed him. He felt horrible for leaving his parents to become an assassin. The remembrance of his crying mother.

One thing was how he felt about not being able to be with someone. Not being able to see that one woman who he would do anything for.

But he gave it all up to be an assassin. The regret he had.

"Hey, could you help me? My name's Maria by the way," Said a beautiful young woman. Altair looked at her and smiled.

"I'll do anything for you," He smiled, gazing into her eyes.

* * *

**Bullet for My Valentine: Tears Don't Fall _(5:49)_**

Desmond looked at Lucy as the elevator reached the bottom floor. She was bad-ass, all that could come to him mind.

This was Desmond's second time leaving the Animus for a short time. He was going down to test the bleeding effect.

"Okay Desmond," Lucy started but was cut off.

"Kiss me," Desmond said with confidence.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed with confusion.

It was random, but he couldn't take it any longer. There was no point in waiting, he had to make his move.

He walked to her and put his lips on hers, he jolting at the touch. That was a signal that she wanted him too.

She couldn't do it though, she needed him to test his abilities. Yet, she couldn't stop kissing him back.

"Desmond, we can't," Lucy explained knowing what the kiss was leading too.

"Its okay, it won't take to long," He said cocky.

She smiled and shook her head,"Not now."

* * *

**Superchick: Stand in the Rain _(3:17)_**

The rain started to poor down fast. Ezio just looked down at the ground as he walked, finding a place to take shelter.

Ezio liked the rain. The rain touching his skin, well his clothes then seeping in and touching him.

It made him think of the pain he had, the pain of his lost loved ones and the pain of his murders.

Ezio was alone, he thought, by himself at this war. He knew it was his duty to become an assassin like his father and destroy the imbeciles who caused the deaths.

His thoughts shattered as woman yelled. She was getting attacked from a thief who wanted money. Ezio, knowing getting involved could risk being seen by the guards, went to her help.

He couldn't help not doing anything. He had to stand up for the people who derserved no wrong. Stand up like he couldn't do for his father and brothers.

* * *

**Papa Roach: Never Enough _(3:36)_**

Shaun looked at the computer screen, reading the information that he developed for Desmond to use. He knew it was useless to do that, Desmond wasn't one for wanting to learn history.

His eyes soon focused on the reflection of Rebecca at his computer. Shaun gut told him that he needed to do something to talk to her. They were friends, but Shaun wanted it to be more than that.

Rebecca thought the same, she liked him the day they met. Being the computer geeks they were, they didn't try anything. Until now.

Shaun, with all confidence, walked over to Rebecca. Turning away at the last moment towards the bathroom.

Maybe the gut feeling wasn't love, just the aftershock of bad food.

* * *

**Crossfade: So far away _(3:26)_**

Rebecca sighed looked down at her shoes. She hoped changing her clothes and fixing her hair up would make Shaun notice her.

Shaun did notice her right away, but couldn't get the courage to do anything. That was until he couldn't take it anymore.

Shaun waited until Rebecca did her routine check up around the place to look for anything she needed to repair, fix, or what not until her tried to do anything.

As Rebecca left the sight of Lucy and Shaun for her check up feeling sad. She didn't know that Shaun was behind her until he grabbed her and kissed her with such force she nearly collapse.

She smiled at him, knowing that finally something could happen.

* * *

**Hillary Duff: Whose that Girl _(3:27)_**

Lucy looked at the screen, looking at the woman Desmond, er, Ezio was with.

She knew this was what Ezio did, not Desmond. He still could feel everything Ezio could feel. She envied that woman, watching as if Desmond doing it with another woman in front of her.

She was hurt for some reason, she didn't like it. Him being with another woman made her sick.

Desmond, Ezio, soon came to ending when Lucy shed a tear. She fell in love Desmond and it was pathetic.

She envied a girl who was long dead for Christ's sake because of him.

* * *

**SR-71: They All Fall Down _(3:24)_**

He looked at the guy beside him. Traitor was all he was.

Sad that he was about to die in a matter of minutes. The agony he would be in after getting stabbed by a poison hidden blade.

Poor, poor target, Ezio thought. He wouldn't even know who killed him.

Ezio then slowed his walk down and got ready for the kill. Being an assassin was like being a hunter, the thrill of the kill.

Ezio ran up to the guy and jumped on him, stabbing him right through his heart. A kill like this was monstrous.

But the revenge was sweeter.

* * *

I know it might not be really good. I'm not that experienced in the field of writing so negative feedback will piss me off.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
